Direct printing of images or graphic designs onto apparel such as t-shirts has been done for years. Typically, an item of apparel is loaded onto a pallet which secures the apparel fabric in place and stretches it flat. Prior art pallets are designed for printing on flat surfaces. Apparel such as t-shirts, which can be easily positioned to lie flat, conform naturally to these types of pallets. However, for items of apparel that are inherently 3-dimensional even when laying on a flat surface, such as baseball caps, these types of pallets can be problematic. Accordingly, a need exists for a pallet which allows flat printing onto a 3-dimensional hat.